


A Good Bad Dream

by TeamDurango



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic, Dreams, Durincest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDurango/pseuds/TeamDurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wakes Fili up in the middle of the night with a bit of a problem. No plot, all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Bad Dream

Fili felt the bed dip behind him and groaned.

"Fili?"

"Ughhhhh," he mumbled into his pillow, already missing his sleep greatly.

"Are you awake?" Kili whispered.

"What do you want?" Fili asked groggily as he wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his face into it. He waited for Kili to reply but a full minute of silence passed before Fili sighed loudly and sat up. Kili always got his way.

He bit back the harsh words he was about to say when he saw the way his little brother looked. Kili's fists were balled up on his knees where he sat on the edge of Fili's bed, his intense eyes cutting through the darkness, his jaw clenched tight. There were only two possible reasons why Kili would ever make that face: he was either very serious or very scared and both were a cause for concern.

"What's wrong, Kili?" Fili asked, suddenly wide-awake, completely in big-brother mode.

Kili looked down at his hands then up at Fili with his eyebrows knit together. "I-I had a dream."

Fili sighed with relief. When they were younger Kili had often had nightmares and would crawl into Fili's bed in the middle of the night. Fili discovered early on that the easiest way to soothe Kili was to rub his back or brush his fingers through his unruly hair until he fell asleep again. But that was years ago now and Kili hadn't come into his bed since they were dwarflings.

"It was just a bad dream." Fili said, content now knowing that they could both be back asleep in a matter of minutes.

"It wasn't a bad dream," Kili said quietly, "well, I mean, it was but it wasn't."

"What?" Fili asked, thoroughly confused.

Kili exhaled loudly and attempted to explain again. "I had a dream, okay?"

"Right, I think I got that part."

"And it was a good dream."

"Uh, okay?"

"But it was also bad. Understand?"

"No. No, not really." Fili muttered.

Kili sighed dramatically at his brother's incompetence. Weren't big brothers supposed to understand everything? "Well, what don't you get about it?!" he whispered exasperatedly, although he didn't know why; they didn't exactly need to whisper when it was just the two of them in the house.

"Kind of all of it," Fili hissed back, "why don't you just tell me what the dream was about? That might simplify things a bit."

Kili tensed in the darkness and felt his cheeks start to go red. "Uhm, well, you were in the dream, and so was I-"

"Obviously."

"Just _shhh_! Alright? I'm telling my dream, so be quiet!"

"Fine, fine." Fili said with a grin, relaxing back into his pillow. This was going to take a while.

"So yeah, there was you, and me,"

"Okay."

"And we were doing…bad stuff, but it was fun. And I liked it - so did you." Kili blurted out quickly, his words tumbling over one another.

"What kind of bad stuff? Like pranks?" Fili asked with a smile. "Did you think of any good new ones? Because I had this really great idea-"

"No, Fili, it wasn't about any practical jokes!" Kili hissed.

"Oh." Fili said dejectedly. "Well then what was so bad that we were doing that wasn't bad?"

"We were, I mean I was – augh! You were doing this!" Kili shouted, grabbing Fili's hand and placing it on his crotch.

Fili jumped back in surprise at the size of the bulge in his little brother's pants.

" _Kili!_ "

"It's not my fault!" he whined.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Fili asked, feeling suddenly conscious of the fact that neither of them had shirts on.

"I don't know, just fix it!"

"Kili, I can't. Just...just go take care of it!"

"This is why it was bad," Kili whimpered, "but I promise it was really, really good. Please, Fee?"

"Kili," Fili whimpered back pleadingly.

"Please," Kili begged desperately. His puppy dog eyes were fixed intently on Fili, unrelenting in breaking him down bit by bit.

Fili groaned loudly again, cursing the fact that Kili _always_ got his way.

Kili's face lit up in a huge smile and he wiggled closer to Fili, positioning his knees in between Fili's. He took Fili's clenched hand from his thigh and brought it more slowly to his own lap. Fili's balled up hand untightened itself upon touching the fabric of Kili's trousers, and Kili gasped at the light brush.

"I-I really can't." Fili said, blushing furiously as he withdrew his hand yet again.

Kili hung in head in disappointment but then was suddenly practically bouncing with excitement. "What if I do you first?" he asked innocently, like he was proposing haircuts and not handjobs.

Before he could even think to reply, Kili had pushed Fili up against the headboard and was holding him back by the shoulder. A hand snaked its way into Fili's trousers and the older Dwarf inhaled sharply. When had he gotten this hard? All at once he seemed to be aware of the pressure building up inside of him and the heat of Kili's hand as it slid up and down his cock. Absolutely every single one of his nerves was on fire and Fili felt as though he might explode.

"Kili!" he shouted, pushing his brother back in an attempt to give himself room to breathe.

"What, do you not like it?" Kili asked, confused.

"No! Uh, I mean…well, it's just that," Fili mumbled trying to figure out what in the name of Mahal was happening. What started as nothing but a simple nightmare that Fili could easily fix had turned into the most perplexing situation he had ever been in. "What are we doing?" he finally asked, at a complete loss.

Kili stared at him seriously for a moment before falling into a fit of laughter. So Fili had been wrong – _this_ was officially the most perplexing moment of his life. Not knowing what else to do, he just sat there in the darkness, waiting for his brother to pull himself together, his hand still dangerously close to his exposed length.

"You've never done this before!" Kili gasped through his laughter.

"Of course I've never fucking done this before, you idiot! I think I would remember if my brother had jumped me in the middle of night and tried to…" he trailed off, the last words sticking in his throat. His brain was still spinning from their first touch.

"No, I mean at all." Kili chuckled. "You've never taken yourself."

"Wha- yes! Of course I have!" he shouted indignantly. How could his innocent, childish little brother possibly know more about sex than he did? He was the older one after all!

"It certainly doesn't seem that way…"

"What are you talking about?" Fili asked becoming more and more annoyed instead of embarrassed.

Kili snickered, "well, the way you gasped made it sound like you'd never been touched."

"Of course I have!" Fili shouted again. It wasn't exactly something he could disprove without telling some embarrassing stories that Kili would surely use against him in the future.

"Then prove it," Kili challenged, sitting back with his arms folded across his chest.

Fili sputtered in disbelief. "I don't have to prove anything!"

"Then I guess that means you just don't know what to do." Kili said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes I do, dammit!" Fili shouted.

Kili leaned in close to Fili who froze, stopping just inches from his ear, "show me…" he whispered.

"A-alright…" Fili whispered back, his eyes locked with Kili's as the younger Dwarf situated himself back on the bed, waiting expectantly.

With fumbling hands, Fili undid the laces of his trousers fully, lessening the tightening sensation around his groin. He took himself in his hand uncertainly, looking up at Kili briefly before shooting his eyes back down to his lap. Kili looked like a predator in the darkness, just watching intently and waiting for his moment to strike. His stare had sent a shock through Fili's whole body and he could feel his cock growing in his hand. What the fuck was happening to him?

Ignoring his brain, Fili gripped himself and closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard beginning to stroke up and down. He moved slowly at first, setting a gentle rhythm as he moved his hips and adjusted his position, allowing his legs to open a little wider. He exhaled fully in an attempt to calm himself and focus on the task in front of him instead of imaging the way Kili was looking at him. As his hand moved up and down more, Fili became more confident. He knew how to do this – he'd done it tons of times.

He began to stroke himself faster and his breathing became more ragged, more labored. Fili bit down on his lower lip as he groaned, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock which was already dripping with pre-cum. It dripped down the underside of cock teasingly slow, exciting his nerves even more as he continued to thumb the head even more. A long, low moan suddenly escaped his lips and Fili's body pulled him forward, caving in pleasure but not yet at his climax.

Fili was just about to finish himself off when he was roughly pushed back against the headboard again. His eyes shot open in surprise. He had almost forgotten that Kili was sitting right there next to him…watching him.

But obviously Kili hadn't forgotten. The lust in his eyes was so dark that Fili completely stopped what he was doing; his brain suddenly couldn't think anymore.

With a growl, Kili closed his lips onto Fili's and for the first time Fili didn't protest. With pleasure, he allowed his brother to kiss him hard, to explore his mouth with his tongue, to bite his lip with almost enough force to break the skin. He loved it.

"Mmmh," he moaned as Kili put his hand on Fili's shoulder and roughly shoved his brother back up against the hard wood. In one swift motion, Kili had climbed on top of Fili and was sitting in his lap, still holding him back.

"Now it's my turn," Kili said in a low, commanding voice Fili had never heard from him before. But his thoughts of his seemingly innocent brother were wiped from his mind as his world exploded into pleasure. Kili was grinding his erection against Fili's, making the older Dwarf feel almost dizzy.

Fili steadied himself by tightly gripping his younger brother's hips, feeling the full force of his thrusting as he moved back and forth, throwing his head back to get the hair out of his eyes. Sweat dripped down Kili's chest and beads were forming on his forehead, falling down his chin, past his snarling mouth. He truly was like an animal.

With one hand Kili grabed Fili's throat, causing his brother to tilt his head back so he didn't have to bend over to kiss him and stop the pounding rhythm. Fili moaned deeply into Kili's mouth and Kili snarled in reply, moving down to lick along his jaw and bite at the base of his neck, still holding his throat and causing Fili to shiver involuntarily.

Kili pulled away and Fili followed him desperate for more now.

"Kee…" he panted.

Kili didn't respond but moved his hand away from Fili's throat and up into his hair, burying his fingers in the golden mane. His other hand wrapped itself around both Fili and Kili's erections, making them press against one another and slide together as he began pumping his hand up and down.

Fili released one of Kili's hips and moved his hand up into his brother's hair, mirroring his action. He grabbed a fistful of the messy brown hair and pulled Kili's face right next to his, their foreheads touching, their sweat mixing together, their breath shared between them. Then Fili pressed their lips together again, except this time he was the one exploring Kili's mouth. He tugged Kili's hair and earned a deep growl from the younger Dwarf before Kili pulled sharply on the fistful of hair he held and drug his tongue slowly from the base of Fili's neck, all the way up to his chin.

Kili bit down on one of Fili's mustache braids and pulled but Fili barely noticed because his body was being completed wracked with shudders. His back arched and Kili's hand snaked around to trace the curve, dripping with sweat. He pumped his hand harder around their cocks and he could feel his brother squirming and whimpering underneath him.

Again, Kili leaned in closely to Fili, lightly licking his cheek next to his ear before whispering, "come for me."

Almost instantaneously Kili was rewarded. Moaning with pleasure, Fili came in his hand and not long after, rubbing the come all over both of them, Kili followed. He bowed his head into the crook of Fili's neck and gasped as he came, the hot breath spreading through Fili like wildfire.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath before Fili finally spoke.

"What the hell was that?!" he gasped.

Kili chuckled and sat back in his brother's lap, his signature smile having replaced the animalistic stare.

"I told you you would like it." Kili said smugly, placing a gentle kiss on the speechless Fili's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed to fruits of my sexual deprivation...


End file.
